


You Little Shit

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top John Watson, light rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is being a little shit. John finds the best way to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Single person changing rooms exist, right? I didn't just make them up, right?

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on a towel under an umbrella in the hot sun. The air was sticky and the beach was too crowded. Sherlock hated it, but John wanted to spend a couple days here so that's what they were doing. Sherlock loved John so much that he would do things he didn't like just so that it would make John happy.

For instance, dates. Sherlock hated dates. He thought they were boring and a waste of time. John, however, loved going on dates. He thought that they were an important part of any relationship. So, Sherlock would bite the bullet and take John to new and interesting places.

Anyway, Sherlock was thinking about how much he disliked the beach as he stared out to the ocean, but then, something caught his eye. Out in the distance, he could see something red. It was John looking bloody fantastic in his speedo. Sherlock Holmes hated the beach, but he loved John Watson.

Sherlock pushed himself off of his towel and made his way down to the water. He came up behind John and slid his arms around the shorter man's waist.

John flinched at the surprise contact, but then said, “Oh, it's you. You startled me. Coming over to enjoy the water?”

“No,” replied Sherlock. “I came over to enjoy you. I saw your little red bathing suit and thought how much I'd like to see it off of you.”

John blushed, but also couldn't help but smile. Sherlock could be such a flirt when he wanted to be.

“Let's go out a bit more,” said Sherlock.

He took John's hand and led him further out into the ocean. When they stopped, the top of the water was gently lapping at the waistband on John's speedo. Sherlock's hands went to that waistband, and started tugging on it.

“Sherlock,” groaned John as he pushed Sherlock's hands away. “We're in public. Someone might see.”

“It's under the water though,” countered Sherlock. “No one would have to know but me. Please, John. You in that little red speedo is so arousing. I'm aching for you.”

John's brain short circuited for a moment. Sherlock was practically begging for it. He was hard to resist, but then John was able to shake that thought from his mind and come to his senses.

“I'm not having sex with you in the middle of the bloody ocean,” said John. “That's so unsanitary.”

“Fine,” groaned Sherlock like a stubborn child.

“I'm going back up,” said John. “Are you coming with me or are you staying out here?”

“Well, I've got no reason to be in this stupid ocean now,” grumbled Sherlock.

John turned to go back to the beach and Sherlock followed suit. The closer they got to the land, the more of John's body became visible. This made Sherlock pretty happy about walking behind him. He looked at John's ass, thinking about how much he loved John's ass and right now it was looking its best. 

John had had his red speedo for a couple of years now. Because of this, it was just a bit too small. It gripped John's ass perfectly. Sherlock felt himself be completely overcome by the beauty of John's ass. He just had to have it. He couldn't help himself. So, in the middle of a crowd, Sherlock leaned forward and grabbed two handfuls of sweet, sweet ass.

John gasped at the sudden grope. He heard a nearby beach patron giggle at what just happened. His expression darkened. He was tired of Sherlock being a little shit. So, he grabbed Sherlock's hand and dragged him to the closest changing room.

“What are you doing, John?” Sherlock asked as John shut the changing room's door.

“You little shit,” said John. “You're like a horny teenager sometimes. You just can't keep in in your pants. You wanted it, Sherlock and now you can have it.”

“What?” questioned Sherlock, mind not working.

“Pull down your swim trunks and bend over with your hands on the wall,” instructed John.

“Oh. _Oh,”_ said Sherlock as the blood rushed from his face to his groin.

He slid his swim trunks down to his ankles and freed his stiffening cock. A possibly imaginary draft blew through him and he shivered. Then Sherlock turned around and assumed the position that John wanted.

“How are you going to do this?” Sherlock asked shyly. “We have no lube.”

“You know exactly how I'm going to slick you up,” said John cockily.

With that, John crouched behind Sherlock so that his face was more level with Sherlock's ass. He slowly parted the cheeks and peered at the hole that laid before him. In the next moment, John was licking stripes over Sherlock's asshole.

 _“Oh, John,”_ sighed Sherlock as he began to go weak in the knees.

John licked and kissed all around Sherlock's asshole. It was a bit hard since Sherlock was now a quivering mess, but John was determined to get Sherlock nice and open. As he felt Sherlock's asshole begin to relax, he shoved his tongue inside.

"Oh, fuck!" Sherlock yelped.

John loved it when Sherlock swore during sex. It meant that the detective's big, smart brain was shutting down and it was all thanks to John.

"More, more," Sherlock begged.

John gave a pointed thrust in with his tongue, but then he pulled his mouth away. Sherlock whimpered at the loss. John gave his ass one quick smack.

“I want no whining out of you,” John ordered.

Sherlock's head swam with lust. He loved it when John got all dominant like this.

John stood up straight and said, “Now that you're nice and wet and open, I think you're ready for my cock. What do you think, darling?”

“Oh, yes. _Please,_ John,” implored Sherlock. “I want you so badly.”

“You sound so sweet when you get all slutty,” teased John.

Just then, he came up close behind Sherlock and pushed the tip of his cock in.

 _"Oh,"_ gasped Sherlock.

John slid in more of his cock as Sherlock groaned at the sensation. 

“That's it,” encouraged John. “That's my naughty boy. Take my cock and make all the slutty sounds you want.”

Once John was all the way in, he asked, “What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” said Sherlock. “Please, John. Please fuck me. I want it so much.”

“My slutty little shit,” said John warmly. “You'll get what you want.”

John was good to his word and started pounding into Sherlock.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” said Sherlock pointedly with each deep thrust.

Sherlock's head was dizzy with arousal. His mental state completely transformed when John was fucking him. He was utterly oblivious to the world around him. The only thing that existed was John. This unawareness was probably the reason why Sherlock didn't notice the door opening right away.

A man who looked only a couple years younger than Sherlock stood in the doorway with the most shocked expression on his face as he watched John mercilessly pound into Sherlock. The detective's brain registered embarrassment, but he was so overwhelmed by the feeling of desire toward John, that he couldn't respond to this situation properly. He just stayed in his position and let himself be used.

John looked at the intruder and growled, _“Go away.”_

With that, the man slammed the door and skittered away.

“Now that man knows what a big slut you are,” purred John. “He'll probably tell his friends what he saw and then they'll all know. Granted, you're so noisy, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole beach knew.”

 _"John,"_ Sherlock moaned.

Sherlock felt his erection come to a boil as he listened to John's words. They made him feel so deliciously naughty. Sherlock would be the first to admit that he was a little shit, but he was John's little shit. He was John's little slutty shit and he didn't want it any other way.

 _“John,”_ moaned Sherlock again as his hand went to his cock so he could stroke out his orgasm. Warm cum painted his stomach and it made him feel even naughtier.

Sherlock's asshole fluttered as he came which sent John over the edge as well. He filled Sherlock's asshole with ejaculate and loved the feeling as it squished around his emptying cock. When he pulled out, he watched as a few drops of cum ran out of Sherlock's leaking hole.

"Filthy," John grumbled.

Now that he was done with his aftershocks, Sherlock pulled up his bathing suit and slumped down on his stomach onto the floor. John stumbled over to a little bench and sat down sp he could catch his breath.

“That was great,” said John between pants. “I really appreciate it. I know that dates aren't really your thing.”

Sherlock rolled onto his back so he was looking at John. Both men's eyes were filled with love.

“If more dates ended up like this, I'd go on a million of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I forgot to have John put a condom on. Always use a condom, kids. Anyway, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at "followallthefandoms"


End file.
